


Who am I

by Angelfish_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! AU Week, High School, Love, Romance, Teacher AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfish_99/pseuds/Angelfish_99
Summary: A broken girl meets three men who save her.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day we became one.

Prologue

Three men stood in front of her, standing like skyscrapers when compared to her small and frail body. They bent down, two of the men placing one hand on both of her shoulders. One of them gave her a soft smile, the other wore a blank expression, but a sense of worry seemed to gravitate off of him. She let out a soft sigh holding out both her arms, signaling for them to come closer. They engulfed her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground, startled she gripped onto them tightly. They both exchanged chuckles. Gently they set her down both leaning towards her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

It was strange, the three men were far out of reach yet it felt like they caught her as if they saved her, and then there was him. He stood taller than the other two men staring down at her from behind the others. Gently he patted her on the head. An unsure look spread across his face as he avoided eye contact.


	2. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to what?

Chapter 1

(Y/N) forced herself out of her bed, rubbing her eyes groggily, as she trudged down the hall to her bathroom. Gently she flipped the switch turning the lights on. She scrunched up her face, startled by the bright lights. Quickly she grabbed a brush, gently running it through her hair. 

(Y/N) groaned trudging down the hall to the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of bread putting it into the toaster, turning and walking back to her room. She pulled on a plain gray skirt, which ended just above her knees, along with a white button-up, on top of that a navy blue blazer. She put on her red tie leaving slightly undone sticking out of her blazer. Choosing not to button up the blazer, she grabbed her school bag and phone, and a piece of toast as she headed out the door.

As she walked to school, solemnly, she bit into her slightly burnt piece of toast cringing at the charred flavor. She groaned inwardly, tossing the toast in a trash can as she passed it. (Y/N) ran a hand through her (H/C) hair shoving whoever was in front of her out of the way as she walked onto campus. (Y/N) took her shoes off, shoving them into her locker, and shoving her feet into her green slippers.

She trudged her way up the stairs to the third year classrooms, entering a class marked  _ Class 3-C.  _ Her eyes met an unfamiliar pair. The man was tall and had olive-colored eyes, he wore a blank expression. (Y/N) fiddled uncomfortably with the strap of her bag slowly making her way to her seat. (Y/N) set her bag down waiting for the new teacher to speak up. She looked up her eyes meeting olive orbs once more.

“Fix your uniform.” Furrowing his brows when she just gave him a blank stare turning to face the window, “Then you’ll stay after class and help me and the other teachers work on something.”

She groaned leaning back in her chair, “Whatever.” He nodded firmly, walking back to the front of the classroom.

She rested her elbow on the desk, laying her chin on her fist slowly dozing off for the rest of the class period. When she awoke her eyes shifted up, a pair of olive-colored eyes pierced her skin. She pushed out her chair, grabbing her bag, standing up. She bowed her head slightly, “Sorry.” She smirked in the most non-genuine way she could manage.

“My classroom, after school.” He said in an annoyed voice, “Every day for two weeks.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

“Three weeks.” He raised his voice startling everyone in the room, but she just shrugged walking away.

She snickered,  _ he’s probably fuming right now.  _ She fiddled with the sleeve of her blazer, her eyebrows knit. She lifted her head finding that she had walked all the way to the back of the school. Begrudging she set her bag down and sat down on a bench. 

Her eyes narrowed at the prison-like school in front of her. (Y/N) rolled her eyes fiddling with the hem of her skirt. A lump seemed to form in her throat as she let out a shaky breath. She picked up her bag shakily standing up. Her (h/l) hair blew in the wind covering part of her face.

She groaned, “Let’s get this over with.”

His olive eyes pierced her skin, “The other two teachers will be here in a bit.” He continued to stare, “Say my name.”

“Isn’t that kind of kinky?” She scratched the back of her neck, giving him a strange look.

Her teacher wore a confused expression, “Kinky?” He pondered the word, “I just wanted to know if you were paying attention to my introduction?”

She deadpanned, “Seriously?” She rolled her eyes taking a step back sitting on a desk, “Did I look like I was paying attention?”

  
  


He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I hate kids like you.”

She chuckled, “You really are blunt.” 

He glared at her, “My name is Ushijima.”

“Mhm.” (Y/N) looked down at her nails, “Is that a first name? Last name? Middle name?”

His glare became more stern, “Four weeks.”

She scoffed, “You can’t do that!” sliding off the desk she walked towards him. Tilting her head up to glare at him. 

Wakatoshi stared down at her blankly, “You’re too short to threaten me.”

Her cheeks burned red, “I’m leaving!” She began to storm towards the sliding doors, only stopping when they slid open for her in front of her. They were tall, almost the exact same height. They were barely shorter than Wakatoshi, probably only standing an inch shorter. She puffed out her cheeks realizing there was no escape from these skyscrapers, “Well this is just fabulous!” She turned on her heel angrily sitting down, crossing her arms.

One of the tall males made a stupid face, his black hair looked like a rats nest, “Oya, oya, Wakatoshi is this the kid that’s helping us?” The olive haired male nodded in response.

“Why did I have to be stuck with you two.” The other male, a blond with black glasses rolled his eyes.

(Y/N)’s eyes pierced the men in front of her, the lump from earlier seemed to be fighting its way back up her throat. She bit her lip drawing blood. Quickly she lifted a hand to her lip wiping it away before they could notice.

She watched as they argued about something, who knows what, her eyebrows furrowed. Tapping the desk lightly with her index finger she decided she might as well speak up, “So why am I here?”

Their argument cut off as they looked at her. The black haired male smiled, “You’re here because…”

“We can’t get along.” They all said simultaneously.

“Eh?” She deadpanned.  _ This can’t be happening. _

  
  
  



	3. Stop running into me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go away.

Chapter 2

“I am not just some task manager!” (Y/N) stood up abruptly, startling everyone but Wakatoshi, “You guys are grown men do it yourself!”

“Five weeks.”

She flinched, groaning as she sat back down, “Fine.”

She pointed two fingers at the new guys, “And who are you?”

The one with black hair took a step forward placing his hand on his chest, “My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, volleyball coach, and this is my co-coach Tsukishima Kei.”

The blond rolled his eyes, “I do most of the coaching.”

She nodded, “Can we get started, or whatever? I kind of have places to be.” She pulled out her phone, typing away.

Her phone was snatched away, “You still have detention.” Wakatoshi glared down at her.

(Y/N) groaned leaning back in her chair, “Seriously?”

“Oya, Oya, Oya.” Tetsuro bent down to her level, “Help work on this project and Wakatoshi will go be you all a’s.”

“I didn’t agree to this.” Wakatoshi stats.

Her (e/c) eyes met his hazel ones, she glared in his direction, “Fine.”

“I didn’t agree to this.” Wakatoshi huffed once more.

“No one cares.” Kei pushed up his glasses.

(Y/N)’s eyes snapped to Kei, “Be nice.”

The room grew silent for a few seconds, until Tetsuro burst out laughing. (Y/N)’s cheeks tinted a burning scarlet, “I’m just doing my job! What’s the point if you’re going to react like that!”

Everyone in the room burst out laughing—more like Tetsuro was about to fall over, Kei was arrogantly chuckling, and Wakatoshi let out a soft “Pft.”—she crossed her arms. 

Her cheeks burned an even brighter scarlet color, clicking her tongue, “Can we get this over with now?”

They all nodded in unison, Tetsuro stepped forwards placing a hand on the desk she was sitting on, “We’re going to the offices c’mon.”

Her brows knit as she looked up at him. Her face paled slightly the lump in her throat forcing itself up once more. She grabbed her bag pushing past him forcefully. The guys gave her a confused look, but brushed it off.

They followed behind her, easily passing by her because of their long legs, even if she was speed walking. (Y/N) quickened her pace in an attempt to keep up. 

Finally they made their way to the teacher’s offices where they all sat around a circular table, (Y/N) sat as far away from them as she possibly could. The meeting went smoothly, (Y/N) mainly ignored what the guys were saying while staring out the window. Finally Wakatoshi handed her her phone. She quickly clicked it on reading her missed messages. 

Her eyes widened as she reread one of the messages, “Are you okay?” Wakatoshi sat in front of her staring at her shocked expression.

She scratched the back of her neck, “My brother’s coming back from college next week.” She shrugged waving her hand in front of her. 

Kei gasped, “Wait a minute!” His voice was laced with anger as he stood up, walking towards her. Kei grabbed her shoulder, turning her to face him, “You’re the one who pushed me this morning!”

She quickly jerked her shoulder out of his grasp, waving him off, “And?”

Kei clicked his tongue, “I almost broke my glasses.”

“Mhm.” She nodded her head, “And..?”

When he only gave her a glare she turned on her heel walking off. The three teachers watched as she left. Tetsuro was the first to speak up, like always, “Well she's interesting.”

Wakatoshi nodded in agreement, and Kei scoffed as a reply. He began to walk towards the door, “More like rude.”

Wakatoshi nodded in response again, exiting the room behind the blond. Tetsuro sighed speed walking up to them.

  
  


(Y/N) walked quickly, she looked around the school frantically eventually finding an open window. She stuck her head out, the lump in her throat rising. She threw up what little breakfast she had that morning. She coughed and wheezed leaning against the ledge for support. Wiping the corner of her mouth with the inside of her blazer. Her hands were clammy, and shaking she leaned back almost falling out the window.

She took a deep breath, her eyes glazing over as memories from a time, not as long ago as if felt, filled her memory. She shook her head pushing them out of her mind, shakily walking down to the shoe lockers. Quickly, she put on her normal shoes rushing out the school gates.

She turned down the street heading towards a small convenience store. She pushed the door open, the tiny bell chimes signalling her entrance. She rubbed her stomach, “I’m starving…” She walked towards the back of the store standing in front of the instant noodles.

She ignored the sound of the bell chiming again, signalling three more people had entered the store. She murmured to herself trying to figure out which bowl she should choose.

“Oya, Oya, oya,” a very familiar voice cooed, “You just can’t get away from us can you?”

She deadpanned at the three skyscrapers that stood beside her. She groaned, quickly grabbing a bowl of spicy ramen and rushing towards the register. She was pulled back by the tallest skyscraper. 

She glared at them, “We’re not in school, let me go.” She yanked her hand away giving them one last piercing glare before quickly paying for her instant ramen. She rushed out of the convenience store heading towards her house. 

(Y/N) let out a soft sigh blowing her bangs out of her face. _What am I going to do?_ She pinched the bridge of her nose. She gasped rushing towards the bushes that lined her pathway. She dropped to her knees throwing up into the bushes. 

She felt a hand drop onto her shoulder. She slapped the hand away head snapping to face the person. Her (e/c) eyes were open wide, and full of fear. She wiped the corner of her mouth with her sleeve. Her eyes met three different pairs. She groaned one last time slowly falling forwards, the world seemingly caving in on itself.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Missed Call From Nao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much is happening all at once.

Chapter 3

“Isn’t that a little weird?”

“Well, what else do you expect us to do?”

“Take her to the…”

What’s going on?

(Y/N) slowly opened her eyes, “Huh?” She raised her head, her (e/c) eyes meeting cat like hazel eyes. She gasped struggling in his grip for a few seconds.

“Calm down!” Tetsuro tightened his grip on her body trying to get her to stop thrashing around. 

Finally, (Y/N) calmed down, “Where are we?”

“The city.” Wakatoshi stated bluntly.

“We were going to take you home.” Kei added, “But we didn’t know where you lived so we’re taking you to our apartment.”

She groaned, “My house is on the complete opposite side of the town.” Her eyes widened, “Wait you’re taking me where?!”

“Our apartment.” Wakatoshi nodded.

She groaned even louder, “Wait.” She turned so she could see the other two men, “Our? You guys live together? I thought you couldn’t get along!”

Tetsuro shrugged, “We’re actually all pretty good friends.”

Wakatoshi nodded, and Kei rolled his eyes in annoyance. (Y/N)’s jaw dropped, “So you’re making me work as a task manager for nothing!?”

Wakatoshi nodded once more, “I couldn’t think of a good punishment.”

She kicked her legs, “Seriously?” She wiggles her way out of Tetsuro’s arms, landing gracefully on her feet, “Where’s my stuff?” 

Kei handed her her school bag, and a grocery bag which held her bowl of instant-ramen. She quickly took out her phone, walking shortly behind them—having to speed walk to keep up—(Y/N) scanned her text messages groaning even louder.

“What is it this time?” Tetsuro chuckled.

She rolled her eyes muttering quietly, “This day can’t get any worse.” She quickly typed a long reply, she lifted her head, I hate this.

Finally they made it to the teacher’s apartment. Surprisingly—to (Y/N)—it was quite large. There were three bedrooms, and four bathrooms—(each bedroom had its own bath)—the kitchen and living room were quite spacious, and there was even a workout room, and an office which (Y/N) guessed they shared.

She deadpanned, sweat dropping slightly. It’s larger then my house.

“Oh...” She stared at the men in front of her who seemed to be having a nice conversation. It’s like I’m not here. She scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, what do I say? She glued her eyes towards the ground, what kind of situation did I get myself into? 

“Hey.”

(Y/N) jumped as one of the guys placed a hand on her shoulder, she let out a shaky breath slapping Tetsuro’s hand away, “Don’t touch me.”

He pulled his hand closer to his chest shooting a strange look towards the other two men. They shrugged in response.

After about a minute of silence (Y/N) spoke up, “Um. I don’t have any clothes, and am I supposed to sleep here?”

The room grew even more silent, Kei groaned, “I told you we shouldn’t have taken her home.”

“You can take one of my shirts.” Wakatoshi waved her towards his room, “I doubt any of our pants or shorts will fit you.”

She nodded, “I’ll sleep on the couch then.”

Wakatoshi nodded in agreement, “Yes.”

(Y/N) grabbed the shirt, it was a white and magenta volleyball jersey with the number one on the front and back. She walked to the bathroom in the hall, closing and locking the door. Quickly she took off the rest of her clothes and threw the shirt on. She bundled up her uniform, and bra setting it on the counter. It ended at her mid thigh, she sighed feeling uncomfortable in just the shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror. (Y/N) ran a hand through her hair. Gently she trailed her hand down towards her neck, she shivered backing up just so she was against the door. She slid down pulling her knees to her chest.

I want to go home.

“Are you done?” Tetsuro’s voice called from the other side of the door.

“Be out in a minute!” She yelled back, slightly panicked.

“Hurry up.” It was Kei’s voice, “Someone’s been blowing up your phone.”

Maybe it’s mom.

She opened the door rushing out, her bundled up clothes cupped in her hands. She quickly picked up her phone reading the name of the person who had sent her dozens of messages. Her face paled slightly as she realized who it was.

She read through the messages,

See you soon.

Hope you missed me.

Stop ignoring me.

Why aren’t you home?

I’m watching you.

I have a surprise for when I see you.

You know everything that happened last year was your fault right?

STOP IGNORING ME.

I’ll make the surprise even better than it already is.

HEY

ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE

-Missed Call: Nao-

-Missed Call: Nao-

-Missed FaceTime Call: Nao-

Where are you?

That’s it. I’m leaving early.

See you soon. :)

She cupped a hand over her mouth, her phone fell from her hand as she took a few steps back. She fell to the ground, her entire body trembling. She picked up her phone glancing towards the hall, “I’ll be outside! I have to make a call outside!” She called quickly stepping out onto the balcony that looked over the city.

She quickly called Nao, when he answered she practically spat into the phone, “Leave me alone!”

“You’re in no position to talk to me like that.” He snarled, “I’ll come even sooner, and stay even longer if you want to give me that attitude.”

She gasped, “Seriously?” Her body trembled, her heartbeat quickened and her breaths became even more short and shallow. She placed a hand against her forehead, “I’m sorry.” Her voice was full of fear, “Please, I know it was my fault.”

A tear slid down her cheek, her bottom lip quivered as she continued to plead with him, “Please anything but that.”

“Hm.” Nao hummed into the phone, “Tell mom I’ll be home Thursday.” He cackled into the phone quickly hanging up.

(Y/N) stood there for a few seconds, her (h/l), (h/c) hair blew in the wind. The phone fell from her hand landing with a crack on the ground. Her sobs began to echo across the wall as she whispered the same words under her breath every few seconds.

“It was my fault…” She quickly wiped away her tears in attempt to look presentable. "Kill me right fucking now."


End file.
